


Boys Will be Impulsive

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Consensual, Kisses, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean had been best friends for a while now. Eleven years a while. Was the label "best friends" not what they would have in mind later?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will be Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for one F bomb. The boys were able to hold it in, great.  
> Anyway here's a super short story on the beginning of Eren and Jean's relationship  
> Sorry in advance for the perspective change throughout the story!  
> Enjoy~

The shower had just died down and turned off completely.

"Shit." Eren ‘s heart did an applaud worthy flip in his chest.

The carpet beneath was burning his skin. The chatter of the television muted for only him. Hesitation shook his fingers.

He bit his bottom lip and rehearsed his lines again as he did 80 times before he came to a resolution. 

The bathroom door opened and a sweat provoking steam trailed behind Jean who had unfortunately fitted himself into a pair of black basketball shorts and a musky yellow T-shirt.

If they hadn’t been best friends for years and if tonight wasn’t the night then Eren would have wondered who in their right mind would buy a shirt in that unappealing shade of yellow. 

But tonight was the night and the only thing Eren could think about was that he had to tell him. He had to tell him that this best friend for eleven years thing may not be now what he had originally signed up for in the beginning. 

He may have recently signed up for love by mistake.

Jean shredded a hand through his hair. A last attempt to make sure it was dry.

"What are you watching?" His eyes flashed between Eren and the people on the screen. The 60 minute show had never and likely would have never been on Eren’s agenda. 

Eren’s mouth was too dry and his head was too congested to answer so Jean took the opportunity to answer for him. 

"Are you training your attention span to sit through this so maybe, come school, your dumbass won’t have to copy my homework everyday?” 

Eren blinked at the insult. His brain could still at the very least conjure up a comeback. 

"I figured even if I put an ounce of effort into my work I can stop getting your second-hand F’s." Eren’s taunt won him a grin from Jean.

Eren, as usual, returned the mischievous look but dropped it before long. 

"I’m in love with you." Eren spoke as audibly as he had seconds before. 

He’d gotten it out but saying it prior to thinking it was not in his rehearsals. 

Jean’s grin fell as well. He didn’t need to ask Eren to repeat himself or to cut the crap. Eren’s eyes, flooded with desperation and his crimson cheeks said enough. 

Eren blinked, settling his mind. The desperation smoothed into dejection. 

"I’m sorry," He avoided Jean’s mystified look and weakly spoke. "I know I shouldn’t say something like that to you…or even think it but I—I…" Eren stopped. He told himself earlier that crying wasn’t an option and it still wasn’t but if he spoke anymore the tears were bound to reveal themselves.

"Eren…" Jean began. Eren didn’t speak. He didn’t cut Jean off or tell him he already knew what was coming and that Jean should save his breath. Eren focused on slowing down his heartbeat and creating a barrier for his tears to hide behind. 

"It’s okay," Jean crouched down on the floor next to Eren. "I love—I’m in love with you too." Eren’s eyes, wide with confusion darted to Jean’s. Jean scooped up Eren’s chin with his hand and lifted up his head. 

They didn’t say or do anything for a few seconds too many. 

One glance at Eren proved him to be as scared as he’d ever been in their friendship. He scanned over Jean for a hint of deception. 

His best friend was serious. 

That went for both of them. 

"Since when?" Eren was the one who finally broke the staring contest. Jean scoffed and looked up. "Hell if I remember anymore." He turned back to Eren. "That’s not true."

The edges of Jean’s mouth curved down and this time he avoided Eren’s gaze.

"Remember back in 2nd grade when that dickface Reiner stepped on my professionally made mud castle?" He didn’t wait for Eren to answer. Though Eren’s peeked interest probably wouldn’t allow him to speak anyway. "Then you got upset and tried to fight Reiner but by then the 3rd graders were going back inside for class. Anyway you stayed angry for the rest of the day. I couldn’t get you to shut the fuck up." 

"You went on and on with some nonsense like obliterating or exterminating every bully that got near me." Jean swung a hand listlessly in the air. "Which didn’t last long because we both got into a series of fights up until high school. But on that day i grew an awfully large amount of admiration for you which turned into the need to pay you back tenfold, which became the urge to watch over you and be with you as often as I can and… can I stop?" Jean’s fingers trembled noticeably, his cheeks hinted with a red darker than Eren’s. 

"Yeah." Eren gave a short laugh.

Eren rubbed his forehead and eased a smile at the rug before looking at Jean again. “How did this happen?” It was a rhetorical question, he knew Jean’s answer now. 

"Not sure but I'm happy it did.” Jean's words set off a pleasant flutter in Eren's stomach. 

Despite the common belief, Eren was the less active of the two, at least in this situation. 

Jean put his weight on his knees and leaned towards Eren, pulling the other into an embrace. 

His arms wrapped around Eren’s body beneath his arms. At first Eren didn’t react, his body wouldn’t let him. Slowly but surely he also slid his arms around Jean and brought him closer than thought possible between the two.

The tightness in his chest, the heartbeat against his own, the warmth that overcame Eren’s entire body and the embarrassment that made him want to flee and look back maybe once. It all swam around and drowned him in happiness. 

"Jean, I love you so much." Eren nearly choked on his words.The barrier broke just enough for a light sprinkle to start. 

Jean pulled out of the hug and held Eren’s chin between his hands. He inched up his thumbs to wipe away the strands of tears sliding down Eren’s face. 

Eren looked beautiful. Jean’s eyes smoothed over Eren’s face. From his bright green, star struck eyes, to his small and slightly parted lips. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want to kiss them urgently right now. It was too soon Jean thought. He tried to sort out the jumbled thoughts in his head and think rationally. It was futile because the entanglement of thoughts were suddenly jerked apart when he felt Eren’s lips press against his.

The initial surprise left him to keep his eyes open and watch Eren whose own eyes were closed tight. 

Eren leaned back and released a short breath. 

"Sorry," He muttered, breaking away from any eye-contact with Jean.

Jean again, didn’t reply. He held Eren’s cheeks and pressed even harder against the other boy’s mouth. Jean parted his lips enough to deepen the kiss. He kept a firm hold on the sides of Eren’s face. He only let go after their lips moved against each other’s more times than they cared to count.

"Is this weird?" Eren frowned. His eyes remained on Jean’s.

"Yeah," Jean grinned. "It’s weird but what can we do?" He kissed Eren who blinked quickly at the impact against his forehead.

"I think both of our parents are harsh, yet accepting enough for this to be okay…" Jean motioned away from Eren. "Unless you didn’t want to tell anyone." He looked as if he’d said the wrong thing even though Eren’s perplexed face didn’t falter. 

Eren didn’t answer for while. His eyes remained downcast towards the floor.

"-rather they know." He mumbled.

"What?" Jean couldn’t hear any of what Eren was saying.

"I’d rather they know." Eren shot a glare at Jean. ‘I’m tired of watching girls hit on you, not that it’s often at all because you're you but when it does happen it’s annoying to watch. Hearing your mom ask you on a daily basis when you’ll get a girlfriend is unsettling too." Eren put a hand on his forehead again. 

"I want them to know that you’re mine…and only mine." 

Jean smiled. Eren still insulted him in the heat of a confession and Jean was silently glad that didn’t change.

"Okay, we’ll tell them. Our family and friends. From there it won’t be much of a secret for long."

Eren nodded, trying to settle down the frustration that came with his recently expressed concerns. “Let’s give it some time to sink in with ourselves first.” Eren figured if for some reason Jean wanted out after a while, he’d rather it be before he got too comfortable.

"Okay." Jean agreed similarly thinking as Eren had. 

Eren pushed out a short sigh. “We’re something else.” He joked and moved to lean against the side of the bed. Jean followed in suit, touching his arm against Eren’s.

'Life's more fun when you're something else and not something usual.” 

"Sure it is." Eren laughed. He tilted his head and rested it on Jean’s shoulder.

After that roller coaster he could fall asleep right there at any second.


End file.
